videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Spyro
Spyro (スパイロ Spyro) is the main protagonist of the titular video game series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Spyro can run at a speed slightly above average, and jump quite high in the air, albeit only twice. Like Peach, Rayman and Banjo & Kazooie, Spyro can hover/glide in the air if the "up" button is held down, and freely move horizontally. Unlike them, Spyro gradually loses altitude as he hovers/glides, but he can hold the hover/glide indefinitely and resume it at any point. If Spyro enters a helpless state, he can't use the hover/glide to slow his descent. Spyro can wall-jump, but cannot wall-cling. He will block physical non-piercing projectiles from straight ahead by shielding his head with his wings while crouching and can also swap his Elemental attacks (Neutral Combo/Side Tilt/Neutral Aerial/Down Smash) with his Down Special for different properties like: * Fire Blast has fire effects and a wide cone of effect, about as large as Spyro himself. It is actually multiple weak hits in rapid succession, totaling to about 10% of damage if they all hit. Technically, this attack is a projectile, and can therefore be reflected. * The Earth Blast has grass effects and deals the same amount of damage as the Fire Blast. It's horizontal range is slightly less than the Fire Blast, it's cooldown time is slightly longer, and it deals it's damage in a quick, singular hit. However, the Earth Blast is the only "jab" that does not behave like a projectile. * The Ice Blast has frost effects and the shortest horizontal range, but the largest vertical range. It also has a slight change of freezing opponents for a short while. * The Electric Blast has electric effects and twice the horizontal range of the Fire Blast, and can be held for longer than the Fire Blast. But it deals less damage, and will cease the moment it hits a target. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Elemental Breath: '''Spyro lets out a short-ranged blast of flames, earth, ice or electricity which basically depends on his Down Special. Details of this move is found above. * '''Side Tilt: '''Same as Neutral Combo, but while running forward like Mega Man's. * '''Up Tilt: '''Spyro springs up onto two legs, piercing with his horns. * '''Down Tilt: '''Spyro flicks his tail forward. This attack is weak, but immediate. * '''Dash Attack - Horn Slide: '''Spyro slides forwards along the ground with his horns and then quickly brings them upwards, sending the opponent straight up in the air. * '''Side Smash - Dragon Bite: '''Spyro stands on his hind legs, charging up, and then strikes with his claws from his front legs. * '''Up Smash - Dragon Mercy: '''Spyro leaps into the air and attacks with a back-flip. Both his horns and tail have hitboxes, although the tail isn't as strong as his horns. * '''Down Smash: '''Spyro blows flames while spinning on the spot around him, fires an Earth Blast ahead of himself and then quickly turns around to fire a second blast, blows ice directly downward to send a long blast of ice forward and backwards or crouches down and emits a small, concentrated blast of electricity directly ahead of himself. The move depends on the Down Special. * '''Neutral Aerial: '''Spyro lets out a blast of flames, earth, ice or electricity similar to Neutral Combo and Side Tilt mid-air. * '''Forward Aerial - Tail Hammer: '''Spyro performs a front-flip. It has a wide hitbox, but only a sweetspot on his horns will cause a meteor smash. * '''Back Aerial - Tail Stab: '''Spyro quickly wags his tail in a frenzied motion, ending with a precise stab backwards. * '''Up Aerial - Tail Thunder: '''Spyro performs a powerful vertical upward spinning motion with his tail mid-air, striking opponents from above him. * '''Down Aerial - Headbash: '''Spyro flips upside-down and launches himself downwards to the ground head-first with a stall-then-fall effect, meteor-smashing opponents below him while falling. * '''Grab: '''Sparx dashes forward and grabs the opponent, drawing them towards Spyro who latches onto them with his jaws. * '''Pummel: '''Spyro attacks with a blast of Elemental Breath from his nostrils, obviously corresponding to the currently equipped element. Since Spyro is only breathing through his nostrils, the breath is only one third as strong. * '''Forward Throw - Horn Toss: '''Spyro propels the opponent forward and then uses his horns to flip them over, causing damage to them. * '''Back Throw: '''Spyro performs a back-flip with the opponent still in jaws, slamming them into the ground behind him. * '''Up Throw: '''Spyro flips the opponent into the air with his horns before headbutting them upwards farther away. * '''Down Throw: '''Spyro flies into the air with his opponent and knocks them to the ground with all four feet. * '''Neutral Special - Elemental Bomb: '''Spyro shoots a elemental bomb, which depends on Down Special. A Fire Bomb releases a shockwave, when hit a opponent or the ground. A Earth Bomb is much heavier and powerful than the Fire Bomb. A Ice Bomb is lighter than the Fire Bomb, and freezes the opponent for 3 seconds. And a Electric Bomb erupts into a sphere of electricity which deals multiple times. ** '''Custom 1 - Elemental Pellets: These pellets are smaller and faster than the bombs, and do not have a limit on their use. Pellets are much weaker than bombs and will disappear on contact, without exploding. ** Custom 2 - Timed Bombs: These bombs will not go off on contact. Instead, they explode after a set time, which is different for each element. Electricity Bombs explode fastest, followed by Ice, Fire, and Earth. The bombs are buffed only in damage. * Side Special - Charge: '''Spyro runs forwards with his horns pointing directly ahead. Any opponent he runs into will receive a fixed knockback diagonally upwards. He can jump while charging, but not as high as usual. ** '''Custom 1 - Supercharge: This move takes a couple of seconds to wind up, during which time Spyro leaves himself open to attack. However, if it hits an opponent, it will deal massive damage and knockback. ** Custom 2 - Elemental Charge: This charge is slightly weaker than default, but changes properties depending on the equipped element. Fire Charge does more damage, Earth Charge deals more knockback, Electricity Charge paralyzes the opponent, and Ice Charge is the fastest charge. * Up Special - Fairy Lift: '''Three fairies carry Spyro upwards. Spyro can control his horizontal movement, but his vertical momentum is fixed. Works very similarly to Duck Hunt's Duck Jump. ** '''Custom 1 - Whirlwind (Thermal): A Whirlwind is summoned to lift Spyro higher than the Fairy Lift, but Spyro cannot move left or right until he reaches the top. Also, the Whirlwind will remain active for a few seconds after Spyro reaches the top, and other fighters who are lifted by it will not be rendered helpless. ** Custom 2 - Hurricane: This Whirlwind variant damages fighters, including Spyro, and doesn't lift him higher than the Whirlwind does. However, Spyro will not be rendered helpless after exiting the Hurricane. Obviously, Spyro cannot use this move again unless he touches the ground. * Down Special - Elemental Swap: '''This move changes the current element that Spyro is utilizing, indicated by the icon above his head in the HUD. This move is executed identically to Shulk's Monado Arts. ** '''Custom 1 - Charge Swap: After landing on the desired element, Spyro can continue to hold down the Special button to charge up his first attack with said element. He leaves himself vulnerable while charging. If he is hit during this charging phase, he reverts to the previous element and the charge is lost. ** Custom 2 - Explosive Swap: This move summons an explosion themed around the new element, but has a very long cooldown. * Final Smash - Golden Orb: '''The Professor will toss Spyro a shimmering golden orb, which grants Spyro the dual blessings of unrestrained flight, unlimited Element Bombs and invincibility for a certain short length of time. This is quite similar to Yoshi's Super Dragon. Unlike Yoshi, however, Spyro can fire his bombs (which cannot be reflected, absorbed or pocketed) in any direction with the button, and the effect is determined by the element Spyro has equipped, which can still be changed even in this form by pressing the Special button: ** '''Golden Fire Bombs are shot at a fantastic speed, dealing much more damage than regular Fire Bombs, and they even have a wider blast radius! ** Golden Earth Bombs will summon spikes of rock thrice as strong and thrice as large as the regular Earth Bombs. ** Golden Ice Bombs emit the same size shockwave as the Golden Fire Bombs, and direct hits will effectively immobilize fighters until they're hit again. ** Golden Electric Bombs home in on fighters and even pass through walls! They don't receive as much of a buff as the other bombs in terms of damage, though. Taunts * Up: Sparx suddenly zips towards the screen, and disappears ‘under’ it. He then appears in-front of the screen. Sparx appears on the left side for a second, and then the right side before quickly returning to Spyro’s side. * Side: Spyro taunts the opponent by shouting “Bring it on, Shorty!” * Down: Spyro suddenly realizes something and turns to face away from the screen. He then looks left, looks right, and finally looks directly at the screen. He narrows his eyes, giving a look that suggests ‘What the heck are you staring at?’, before returning to his normal pose. Idle Poses * Sparx flutters around Spyro, while he's looking around. * Spyro looks directly at the screen before going back to his fighting stance. Cheer * Spyro! And Sparx! Spyro! And Sparx! Spyro! And Sparx! Spyro! And Sparx! On-Screen Appearance * A portal from the classic Spyro games appears on-screen, and Spyro steps right through it onto the stage. It then disappears afterwards before the battle starts. Victory Poses * Spyro glides onto the screen from the right side, but trips as he attempts to land and lands on his butt. He gets up and brushes himself off with his claws and says “Whoa! What a rough landing…” * A herd of sheep are seen grazing on the screen, and they quickly scatter as Spyro and Sparx run onto the screen. Once the sheep leave and burned, Spyro performs his Down Taunt as Sparx chases after the resulting butterfly. * Spyro (wearing sunglasses like in the end of the first game) and Sparx are already on the screen, and a portal is in the background. Spyro says “Come on Sparx, we’re finished with these losers!” The two then run into the portal and vanish. 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPOnak-ozjw (Title Theme - Spyro the Dragon) Losing Pose * Spyro claps to the winner with his claws, covering his face with his wings as Sparx is seen down with his current color. Trophy Description Spyro has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Spyro ''Some may have a low opinion about Spyro at a passing glance. But what he lacks in age, he more than makes up for in heart. The young dragon has saved the Dragon Realms more times than he can count. Feisty and eager to fight, Spyro comes off as arrogant at times. But he has the skills to back up his claims. But even his shills alone aren't enough to face the forces of evil. Spyro has gained very close friends in Sparx, Ember, and Hunter. With all of them being dragons or having dragon-like abilities, they will provide a huge advantage against the forces of evil. The dragons have reawakened. * Spyro the Dragon (PS1, 1998) * Spyro: A Hero's Tail (GCN, 2004) Spyro (Alt.) Breathing fire is what you except a dragon is doing. Spyro can swap his various elemental breaths between fire, ice, earth and electricity. He is also capable of charging at opponents in-front of him with his horns, being lifted into the air by three fairies, and shoot a exploding elemental bomb forward! He can of course glide in the air by using his wings as well. * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (GCN, 2006) * Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs (GBA, 2003) Costumes * Purple skin * Green skin (Unused design) * Blue skin (Supercharge) * Yellow skin (Sparx) * Red skin (Flame/Superflame) * Pink skin (Ember) * Black skin (Cynder) * Grey skin (Astor) Trivia * While picking up items, Spyro stuffs them in his mouth, able to hold ranged/battering weapons on it and spit them out when throwing them similarly how he did in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage/Gateway to Glimmer. He can even fire the Ray Gun with his tongue, hold the Home-Run Bat in his tail and stand on two legs while hoisting trophies/carrying crates. * Sparx will always follow Spyro during the battle. He changes his color while Spyro is taking damage similar to the classic Spyro games. **0% - Yellow **20% - Blue **60% - Green **80% - Red **120% - Disappears completely Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Spyro